


intoxication, paranoia and a lot of fame

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Filth, I'll edit this tomorrow, I'm Sorry, Jah Tops, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Josh, Sub Top Jah, bareback, fight me, it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Josh and Justin get busy in their shared hotel room after a performance
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	intoxication, paranoia and a lot of fame

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, I apologize already cuz this fucking sucks. I was originally gonna write a lengthy Joken fic with plots and shit but instead I caved in and wrote this. Cuz I'm seeing that none of ya'll think Jah tops. So I'm here to prove that he can
> 
> Oh and if ur a minor pls dont read this. I need to bathe in holy water.

_Light-headed._

Justin feels so light-headed. He's breathless, hands shaking as his fingers grip Josh's shirt, pulling the older impossibly close, depite the both of them being pressed up against each other already. Justin's eyes are closed, his lips locked with Josh's, their tongues massaging one another. The older's hands move from his hips to below his shirt, feeling up Justin's stomach. The younger hums at the coldness of his bare hands, whining into their kiss.

He starts to get impatient, tugging at Josh's shirt with vigor. "Mmph, off-- take it, off--" He tries to mumble in between kisses, but it seems like Josh isn't gonna be merciful today. But that's okay, Justin doesn't back off without a fight either.

He turns around, flipping their position as he starts to push the older until they reach one of the beds in their shared hotel room, breaking off only to push Josh further into the bed, settling in his lap. Before Josh could even process his own ordeal, Justin is already pressing their lips together for a second time, his tongue quick to slip between his lips, their teeth clashing in haste. 

"Mh, Jah, baby-- wait." Josh has to hold Justin's hips down, pulling away to catch his breathe. Justin whines, trying to press himself closer to his lover. "What's got you so riled up, love?"

All Justin can do is whine at the petname and hide his face in the crook of Josh's neck, apparently getting shy, even though he was literally sucking Josh's face off a mere two seconds ago. He mumbles something incoherently into Josh's neck, the words coming out muffled. "Hm? I can't hear you, bub."

" _Sabi ko, ikaw."_ His boyfriend pulls away from his neck, pouting. Despite the heavy sexual tension and the obvious tent in Josh's pants, he can't help but to coo at his lover's cuteness. 

"Me? _Ano meron sakin?_ " Josh asks, honestly curious. His curiousity began the minute Justin got off the van and hurridly pulled his boyfriend inside the hotel with him, only to pin him against the wall and crashing their lips together once they were alone.

" _Sa_ performance _kanina.. sa_ stage.. you were, you--" Justin stammers. He chuckles at the younger, his face blossoming the slightest tint of pink. He whines, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Cute." Josh mutters. "C'mere." He holds the younger by his thighs, pulling him closer. Justin has to place his palms against Josh's chest to brace himself. Their faces are centimeters apart, Justin's nose brushing ever so slightly against Josh's.

Josh leans in closer, stopping just when their lips are barely touching, feeling every breathe that Justin lets out. Their lips brush lightly, and Josh takes Justin's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly before letting go with a smirk.

Before Justin can complain, Josh starts to mouth at his jaw, sucking and biting at his skin down to his neck. He feels the older sucking at a particular spot below his ear and he groans, gripping Josh's shirt for support. The older starts to bite at his skin lightly and all Justin can do is grip his boyfriend's hair, whimpering in pleasure.

Josh pulls off, and Justin can already feel the bruise forming in his neck. He knows their staff will probably murder him tomorrow, but he can't find it in himself to care, not when Josh is biting even more hickies on the other side of his neck.

A few more hickies later and Josh is removing Justin's shirt, tugging his own off as well. Almost immediately, Justin's hands are on his chest, running his palms over his skin, down to his abs. Josh smirks at this, knowing that his muscles were one of Justin's weaknesses.

The two trade positions, now with Justin laying on his back against the mattress, and Josh hovering above him, pressing kisses from his chest down to his hips, just above the hemline of his pants. Josh takes the offending artice of clothing swiftly, throwing them somewhere on the floor, leaving Justin just in his boxers, heaving and panting below him.

Josh returns to hover above Justin, eyeing his boyfriend up and down. "Gorgeous." He comments before diving down to crash their lips together for another bruising kiss. Justin's hands began to roam, slipping below his waist, trying to tug Josh's pants off, so the other takes both his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. 

Justin doesn't fight it, letting his lover take full control. That's how it always was with the two, Josh would take control, and Justin would give in. Even outside of sex, Josh's natural domineering attitude always kept Justin in line, as if he was wearing some sort of leash that only Josh could pull and tug to his heart's content.

But that doesn't mean Josh isn't whipped, either. One small pout from his young lover and Josh is _gone._ He always had a soft spot for the youngest, even before they got into a relationship and were only starting to train in ShowBT.

Josh is back to sucking on the skin of Justin's neck, and he almost starts to dread at the amount of hickies he can feel blossoming from Josh's unrelenting mouth. (Read: almost) Josh begins to nibble on his earlobe as he slots his knee between Justin's legs, forcing them open. His hand, the one not holding his hands down, slowly, _teasingly,_ starts to tug his boxers down and off of his legs, leaving him naked, all for Josh to see.

Justin whines for the nth time, turning his head to the side and trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Josh chuckles at this, letting his hands go before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

The young vocalist sits up as he watches Josh sink between his legs, holding his thighs to keep them open. He leans forward, maintaining eye contact with his lover as he engulfs Justin's cock in one go.

Justin yelps, not expecting the action to happen so quickly. He grips the sheets as Josh pulls off to run his tongue from base to tip, before suckling at the head, humming at the taste of Justin's precum. Justin mewls, hands gripping the sheets. Josh takes him back into his mouth, bobbing his head in a moderate pace and Justin's knees buckle, thighs starting to shake under Josh's hold. It was one of Josh's favorite things about Justin, his sensitivity. Josh could tease him for hours and hours on end and have him cry and beg for mercy. It was common for Justin not to know what to do with himself when he was overwhelmed. Tears would prickle his eyes and his whole body would shake in pleasure. Josh _loved_ it. He relished in the fact that he was always the one who would cause Justin to break.

Josh hollows his cheeks, swirling his tongue against the vein on the underside of Justin's cock. He looks up to see Justin biting his lip, fighting the urge to moan. Josh pulls off, gripping Justin's chin with his hand. "Don't fucking hold your voice, got it?"

Justin nods, eyes glossy with unshed tears. 

"Use your words." Josh raises an eyebrow, his grip tightening ever-so-slightly.

"Y-Yes, s-sorry." Justin rasped, chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good boy."

Instead of returning back to his previous activities, Josh sits on Justin's legs, still keeping them wide open. He wraps a hand around Justin's cock, giving slow, teasing strokes. Justin whimpers, wanting more. Josh, ever forgiving, gives Justin what he wants. He picks up the pace of his strokes, reveling at the precum spurting at the tip. He takes his other hand and runs his palm over the head, where Justin's most sensitive spot is.

His reaction is intantaneous, back arching, legs shaking as choked off moans leave his mouth. Josh is relentless, speeding up the pace and thumbing at the slit, smirking as Justin yelps.

"Mmgh-- Josh! Ah--!" Justin cries out, "I'm, f-fuck! Gonna--!"

Almost immediately, Josh pulls away, depriving Justin's cock of touch. Justin whines, throwing his head against the mattress. "Noooo. Please, I was so--"

Josh chuckles as the younger throws a small tantrum, legs kicking and head thrashing. "Keep acting up and I might not let you cum at all."

This calms Justin down a bit, but his body is still trembling like a leaf. He's breathing heavily, and Josh takes this oppurtunity to appreciate his lover's beauty. Justin's eyes are clouded with lust, with tear stains decorating his cheeks. His lips are plump and bruised from all the kissing they've done just minutes prior. Justin's neck is decorated with bruises of different colors and sizes. Ranging from his jaw down to his collarbone, brown, red and purple hickies decoraate his skin. Some of them are pretty small, but there are a few big ones that Josh knows will be a pain in the ass to hide for the next few days.

His train of thought is disrupted as he hears Justin whine again. The younger is pouting, huffing at his lover from where he lays below him. " _Bilisan mo na,"_ He adds a "please?"

And since Josh can't really deny his baby of anything, he finally relents. He takes his pants and boxers off in one go, placing himself on Justin's lap. He helps the younger adjust, letting him sit up and lean against the headboard. Josh returns to his lap, bracing himself on his legs and taking Justin's cock in his hand, lining the tip against his rim.

" _T-Teka,_ wait," He pauses, looking at Justin. The younger has a worried expression on his face. "Don't you need to..?"

"I already did. This morning, in the shower." Josh says and Justin blushes at the thought of his boyfriend preparing himself in the shower. His thought is cut off, though, as Josh begins to sink down on his dick, gasping as his tight walls clamp around his cock.

"O-Oh, fuck--" Justin shudders, hands gripping Josh's hips in an attempt to hold on to his sanity. He presses his lips against Josh's again for a kiss. This one softer, lazier as all Justin's skin begins to prickle.

Josh begins to move his hips, grinding against Justin. He grunts and braces himself with his hands on Justin's shoulder, beginning to bounce fervently on his lap. Moans and groans fill the room as the two fasten their pace. Justin tries to meet Josh's bouncing by thrusting his hips up, but with his shaky legs and hazed mind, he can barely even support his body weight at this point.

Justin feels like he's on fire, his whole body is flushed and he's sweating like crazy. The pleasure and arousal is doing his head in, and he feels dizzy, body teeming with pleasure. 

Josh is no better, though he's quieter, his pants and heavy breathing are a dead giveaway of the pleasure he's feeling. He adjusts himself, sitting on his legs, and the moment he sinks back down on Justin's cock, he feels the head press against his prostate. He lurches forward, palm against the headboard, face centimeters away from Justin.

"F-Fuck." Josh breathes out. "S'good?"

Justin nods, still unable to find his words. In the spur of the moment, Justin flips them both over, with Josh on his back this time. The older doesn't fight it, lets the younger have his fun. Justin starts to thrust his hips, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. He has his hands on Josh's thighs, lifting one of his leg and hooking it on his shoulder. The readjustment lets Justin's thrusts hit Josh's prostate perfectly.

Josh arches his back, mouth open in a silent moan. A sense of pride surges inside Justin as he realizes that he's the one making him feel like this. That he's fucking him _that_ well.

His thrusts get sloppy, his moans increase in volume and the familiar knot in the pit of his stomach begins to grow. He tries to warn Josh, but nothing comes out of his mouth. It feels as if his brain is short-circuiting, and he can't seem to make sense of anything.

Josh has his eyes closed, fighting off his own moans as he starts to get close himself, gripping Justin's shoulders so tight he feels it might bruise. He begins to rake his nails on his back, legs shaking as the fire pooling in his abdomen begins to spread.

"S-Shit, baby I'm close." Josh manages to gasp out. "A-Are you close, bub?"

All Justin can do is nod, gasping for air as he gets closer and closer. He's fucking Josh with no remorse now, hands placed between Josh's head, pinning him down. The knot in his stomach is tightening, his legs shaking and chest heaving. He's so close, so _fucking_ close he can practically tase in on his tongue. His mind is racing and his heart is beating right out of his chest and he can't, he can't he just can't--

"Cum, f-fuck, baby cum for me."

Instantaenously, Justin keens, mind going blank as he feels shockwaves coursing through his body. He compares it to static, as if electricity is passing through every vein in his body as he orgasms, cock buried deep inside Josh.

He cums so hard he blacks out for a few seconds, and he doesn't even notice that Josh had already climaxed too, if the white spurts of liquid on his chest weren't an indication already.

He pulls out, panting, trying to catch his breath as his body goes limp above Josh. Although they're both sweaty, sticky, and disgusting, the older still pulls him close, hugging him to his chest. He raises a hand to pet his hair, pressing soft kisses on his temple.

A minute or two pass by. "You okay, bub?" Josh asks. Justin gives a small nod from where his head is buried in Josh's neck. "We've to clean up."

Justin whines, hugging Josh closer. The older chuckles. "Five more minutes?"

"Five more minutes." Justin mumbles.


End file.
